battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaiba
The Midnight Sun King Yaiba (白夜王ヤイバ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance He has black, spiked-up hair and dark-colored eyes. He wears a long, white and yellow button-down top, over white pants, with a black belt. He wears a black cape, which is green on the inside, and has gold plating with tassels on the shoulders. Personality He appears to be cruel for no reason and thinks light only exists to obey the Sword Eyes of Darkness. He wants power to surpass the gods and rule the world. In reality, he is actually a kind ruler, wanting the Sword of Judgement to kill God and create a new world for humanity. Biography (anime) Yaiba is the white Sword Eyes of Darkness. He is Tsurugi's older brother. He was born on the day of the midnight sun, which is a holiday. Yaiba made himself the king of Atlantia after his father's death. He is trying to gather the 12 Sword Eyes and Sword Braves, but claims that isn't all he needs for his plan. Tsurugi came to Atlantia to challenge him, hoping to find information on his mother's whereabouts. Yaiba accepted, on the terms that if he won, he could have Tsurugi's Sword Brave, and easily won. He was disappointed by how weak Tsurugi was. He failed to obtain the red Sword Eyes and Brave, because Bringer saved Tsurugi. Yaiba began to spread Stinger armies around each country of Legendia, stating that it would bring ease to the people, and prevent the Sword Eyes of Light from rioting. Gordy bought Rirove, the purple Sword Eyes of Darkness, to meet Yaiba. Rirove wanted Yaiba's permission to move freely around Atlantia. Yaiba granted this to him, as long as Rirove would battle him. Yaiba won the battle, forcing Rirove to join him and the rest of the Sword Eyes of Darkness. After Bringer was captured, and imprisoned in the palace, Kizakura tried to sneak in and save him. For some reason, Yaiba was interested in the jewel on her staff, and let her in so that he could question her about it. Kizakura refused to tell him, so they battled. After Yaiba won, Kizakura explained that she got it from a man with red hair (Bomber.) Yaiba let her go after that, and decided to tell her that Bringer was safe. After Bringer was saved, Yaiba attempted to kill Brau as punishment for letting that happen, but was stopped by Garudos. After finding out that Kizakura's jewel came from God, and that she was the only Sword Eyes of Light who received such a thing, Yaiba decided she was special. He wanted to marry her, and have an heir. However, Haqua battled Brau to win her freedom. Kizakura was sent out to find Tsurugi. Once Tsurugi returned, he had become both a Sword Eyes of Light and Darkness. He declared himself Yaiba's ally. Justice Tachibana came to visit the two brothers. He gave Yaiba a new X-Rare, The DarkKingMachine Beast Darkness-Griffon. Yaiba asked Justice to relay a message to God, if he won the battle. This message was that he wanted God not to interfere, so Yaiba could build the world himself. Justice, who was defeated, was amazed by Yaiba's ability to see so far ahead in battle. Tsurugi, who had been trying to learn the role of a king from Yaiba, thought he should help Yaiba out. Because Yaiba wouldn't listen to him seriously, the two had a battle. Yaiba won, though Tsurugi put up a good fight, and Yaiba recognized his growth. However, Yaiba decided to show Tsurugi one of his secrets. This was a giant ark, that the laborers in Atlantia had been working on (despite not knowing what they were actually building). Yaiba also explained to Tsurugi that he went on a trip to a sacred mountain with his father and Garudos, when he was two years old. There, Yaiba entered a magic square, where he saw darkness, and a light in the sky. He didn't remember anything that happened after that, and soon after he returned, his father died of illness. Related to that incident, Yaiba had a dream in which he met the ghosts of past Sword Eyes in Stoke, and then encountered a terrible "truth." Amarello returned to the palace, requesting that Yaiba hand over his Sword Brave to Grenada. Yaiba refused, so they battled. During the battle, Grenada appeared, saying that Yaiba should trust in Tsurugi, and try to learn from him. Yaiba won the battle. He banished Amarello from the palace, but didn't punish her otherwise, and told her to take care of Grenada. Tsurugi came to challenge Yaiba to battle once again, after modifying his deck. Seeing that Tsurugi had also realized that the fight between light and dark was pointless, Yaiba decided to reveal the truth to them. This was that the spirits once existed. They were punished for rebelling against God, and sealed in cards to be used as humans in battle for eternity. Also, God plans to destroy the world. Thus, the ark exists as a way for Yaiba to secretly become a savior to the humans. When Yaiba found out that Garudos had murdered his father, he planned to pass judgment. Tsurugi and Garudos battled to decide if Garudos was guilty. Tsurugi won the battle, but Garudos disappeared once it was over. After the battle, Yaiba gave Tsurugi a new card, Shining-Dragon-Overray, which had been passed down in the family. Yaiba contacted the kings of all countries. He requested that all the people be evacuated in his arks. In the ritual to summon the Sword of Judgment, Yaiba battled against Haqua. After the battle, he planned to take the Sword, but Garudos took it first. He tried to convince the people of Legendia that Yaiba was their enemy, and shouldn't be trusted. Yaiba challenged Garudos to a battle, to take back the Sword of Judgment. Garudos won the battle, defeating Yaiba for the first time. Because of this defeat, Yaiba was determined to face Garudos again. He ran off to do so alone, but Tsurugi caught up with him. The two got into a battle, over who would get to fight Garudos. Tsurugi won, proving that he had surpassed Yaiba. After the battle, Yaiba gave his Sword Brave to Tsurugi. While Tsurugi headed off to the final battle, Yaiba went with Rirove, to summon spirits into the real world. These spirits helped to keep the Iron Hammer of God from dropping onto Legendia. After Garudos was defeated, Yaiba used the Sword of Judgment to kill God. Then, the Sword Eyes threw down their swords to create the new world they wanted. In the epilogue, Tsurugi comes to see Yaiba. The two are about to begin a battle just for fun. Biography (manga) Similar to the anime, Yaiba is the White Sword Eyes of Darkness and is king of Atlantia. He plots to turn the world into one of darkness. He fights twice with Tsurugi, once in order to take him in, and once to decide whether light or dark will rule the world. Despite being defeated by Tsurugi in the end, he remains king. Deck (anime) He uses a white deck with a focus on Dark spirits and Rush. His deck has contained at some point, the following: Deck (manga) Battle Stats (anime) Battle Stats (manga) Trivia *Like his younger brother Tsurugi, Yaiba's name means "sword". Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery Yaiba.png|Promotional Art Battlespiritseyecatch02.png 005.jpg yaibaart.jpg|Production Art yaibaarta.jpg|Production Art art_yaiba2.jpg|Production Art Screen Shot 2013-09-06 at 7.jpg y1.jpg M-yaiba.jpg M-yaiba2.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Sword Eyes of Darkness Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist